1. Field
This technical field relates to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, a flexible display panel may be wound on a roller when not in use and may be unfolded from the roller for displaying images. Wrinkles may occur on the flexible display panel due to various causes. The wrinkles may lead to undesirable image distortion and/or damage of the flexible display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of this application. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.